Retreiving My Rose
by TheHedgieMaster
Summary: After Sonic's failed attempt trying to win Amy back, he's been a shadow of his former self. When one of Sonic's old allies comes to tell him about his kingdom needing him again. Will Sonic use his summoning as a starting point to win Amy back?
1. Chapter 1

Retrieving My Rose

**Carter belongs to Hedgie Hanyou and Aqua belongs to me, everyone else belongs to SEGA **

Chapter 1

It's been about 3 months since the incident at Twinkle Park, and Amy and Jet's relationship has blossomed. It's almost their 6 month anniversary and Sonic has been taking it hard. A blue hedgehog is pacing around Sonic's living room with her hands behind her back and a very annoyed expression on her face. "Sonic, you need to get yourself out of this funk; it's not healthy for you."

"Carter you don't understand, I really liked her. You would feel the same if it were about Michael." Carter stopped pacing as she looked Sonic dead in the eyes.

"Don't bring Michael into this; what you need to do is get Amy back." Carter crosses her arms then let's them fall to her side. Come on, why don't you fool around with Knuckles, fight Shadow, you need to get out of this house." Carter attempts to pull Sonic up only to have him slump back in the chair.

"There's nothing out there for me, no other girl will love me like she will." Sonic then gets up from his couch and walks into his kitchen. "Besides, who would want to date me?" Carter leaned against the wall and shook her head.

"Have you not looked outside recently?" Carter opened his curtains to reveal hundreds of Sonic fan girls screaming and squealing. "Hey, didn't I tell you idiots to leave hours ago?" Carter yells at the unsuspecting fans. Sonic then looks out the window only to see a commotion happening in the crowd.

"Hey! Let us through. You guys know I don't have any feelings for Sonic!" Carter then opens the curtain only to find Silver and Blaze protecting a girl with blue fur and light blue bangs. Her hair also seemed to go down to her mid-back.

"Hey Carter, why don't you go get Silver and Blaze before the crowd eats them alive." Carter makes her way outside as the crowd tries to make their way in. Before they get the chance, Carter comes back with the three figures.

"Why don't I have fan girls like that?" Silver said with a longing look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Blaze turns around with livid eyes.

"I love you Blaze." Silver says while kissing her forehead. The girl standing behind Silver then moved away and looked at Sonic. She slowly made her way over to Sonic and knelt on one knee with her arm crossing her heart.

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?" She says looking at the ground. She doesn't look him in the eyes as she waits for his response.

"Yeah, I am, and you don't have to treat me like royalty." The young girl slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"But, don't you reign from Queen Aleena? Your twins Sonia and Manic have sent me to get you. Sonic pulled her into the kitchen and pushed her roughly up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, but how did you know that? I haven't told anyone about my background."

"You really don't remember me Sonic? The young girl took a picture out of her pocket and showed it to Sonic. "I'm Aqua, the princess of Aquos. You helped my kingdom when Eggman kidnapped my parents. The war that lasted 6 months and we...we kissed on the last day?" Aqua was getting frustrated. Sonic was staring off into space, everything coming back to him at once.

"Aqua, it's been way too long. How're things in Aquos?" Aqua let out an exasperated sigh and smiled at the blue fool.

"I see you're still an idiot Hedgehog." Aqua smirked. Sonic and Aqua had a thing for the 6 months the Sonic team was in Aquos. It wasn't major, just friendly flirting back and forth. At this time Amy was also really comfortable with one of Aqua's friends Fang. Sonic checked Aqua out, noticing she's matured over the 5 months they've been apart. "Wow, you look pretty good considering we've only been apart for a couple of months." Aqua blushed and sternly looked at Sonic.

"You know it'd never work, so you might as well stop trying." Aqua smirked and leaned against the wall. "So, how's it been going between you and my best friend?" Aqua was referring to the sakura colored hedgehog. At that comment, Sonic's eyes darted to the ground and his fists clenched.

"Uhh, Sonic, are you okay?" Carter pokes her head in the kitchen, and then walks in with Silver and Blaze trailing behind her. "Aqua, you didn't know Amy's dating Jet?" Aqua stiffens and turns to face Carter with.

"She's dating Jet? I know Amy can do way better than him. She's pretty enough to raise her standards." Aqua crossed her arm over her chest and headed towards the door, but before she could, Silver grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you'd want to go out there. Those crazed ass fans will kill you in a heartbeat." Silver says with a look of worry on his face. Carter walked up behind Aqua and pushed her towards the door.

"Don't worry Silver, I have a plan and it has to do with Aqua." After Carter shut the door, all you could see was Carter yelling things and pointing to Aqua, and Aqua's hands glowing. A few seconds later, the crowd dispersed with girls crying or kicking the ground. Sonic and Silver looked out the window with shocked faces.

"H-how did you? It took me forever." Sonic peeled his face off the window and smiled. I owe you guys one. He winked at Carter and Aqua then left.

-Sonic's POV-

I felt so free! It's been days since I've left the house, and I felt so good! I thought about Aqua coming back to Station Square to tell me something about my family. Hmm, maybe I could take everyone to the Kingdoms of Mobius. I mean we all live in the Acorn Republic, Amy's from Mercia, and my kingdom resides over all of the kingdoms. I smiled as I thought about running Amy around the grounds of the castle. I'm pretty sure she still loves it when I run around with her in my arms.

-Amy's POV-

"Jet the hawk! You'd better get back here!" I run after that damn hawk my hammer. My so-called boyfriend has been very unfaithful lately. He's been staying out late and forgetting dates. Ever since the incident with Sonic and Wave and Twinkle Park, he's been very out of it.

"Sorry babe, I've been out of it lately."

"Babe you've _never_ called me that before." I say obviously annoyed. "I don't know what's up with you, but maybe we need to take a break."

"Come on Amy, I know you don't mean this." Jet came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't know Jet, you haven't really been yourself." He pulled me closer and kissed me, letting his lips do the talking. I admit it was nice, but it doesn't feel magical like it used to. I just relax and let Jet do all the work; I knew we both needed this. A couple seconds later, he broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"Better Amy?" He smiled as I pushed him onto the couch and sat next to him.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." I got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I can't believe I just lied to him/ I really don't want to hurt Jet like this, he deserves much better. I sighed as I got water from the fridge and leaned against the counter. I don't know why I'm doing this. I can't stop fooling myself, I'm still in love with Sonic, and I plan on telling him.

"Amy, you okay in there?" I hear Jet calling me from the living room. I plastered a fake smile on my face before I want back into the room.

"I'm fine Jet, just fine."

**Wow, bet you can't believe I'm actually back. I've been super busy lately, so not a lot of writing time. This story takes place after Ignored and Confused, but I plan on re-writing scenes from that. See you next chapter! Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

-Amy's POV-

"Rahmiyah, I don't know what to do about this, the spark between me and Jet seems nonexistent." I say as I walk down the street with my brown-furred friend. Rahmiyah shook her head as she looked at the ground with her long ponytail shaking behind her. Today was particularly cold and rainy, so I had on a red peacoat, a pink scarf, and a pink beanie. Rahmiyah on the other hand wasn't wearing any heavy clothes, just a light jacket.

"Trouble in paradise huh? Amy, the reason you went out with Jet is because of Sonic. Try to keep him for as long as you can." My ears lowered when I heard that. I basically owed Sonic my life. As the conversation continued, Rahmiyah and I found ourselves walking into a small café' to order coffee. As soon as we walked in, the song that I wanted to hear the least came on. Gavin DeGraw's _Not Over You_ came on.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go, to see your beautiful, face anymore I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio._

The song continues for a while, and it comes to that one part. I close my eyes as he starts getting closer to the melody, the melody that I've always listened to when Sonic hurt me; the way he's probably feeling right now.

…_and I realize, If you ask me, how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine, I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two. And finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say I'm not over you…_

I was leaning up against a wall and looked up at the ceiling until Rahmiyah came back from the counter with our drinks. I quickly forced a painful smile. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hey Rosy, you okay, you seem pained." I looked over at her while pushing a strand of hair back.

"Yeah Rah-Rah, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." It was settled, I was going to have to have a serious talk with Jet. Right at that moment, my cell phone went off.

…_In his world, where life is strong in his world, life's an open boo-_

"Hello?" My eyes widened when I heard the voice on the other line. "Sonic, is that you?"

"Hey Ames, I just wanted to ask if you, if you aren't already busy, if you wanted to come with me and the rest of the gang to the Capital of Mobius, my kingdom?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice. I already knew everyone else was going to go, so it must be important. While talking to Sonic, I paid for my drink and walked back outside.

"You know, I think I'm going to come with you guys, Sonic. I haven't seen Manic and Sonia in a while." I smiled as I thought about his two siblings, they were all so different, but still loved each other nonetheless. Sometimes I wish I had family like that. I ended the call and stuck my phone in my jacket pocket.

"So Rosy, are you _really _going to go?" Rahmiyah asks raising her eyebrows. I stared at the ground, pretending that I was studying the ground as we walked. Brushing a loose strand of hair out of my face, I answered slowly with a smile. "What choice do I have?" I pulled out my phone and texted Jet, _we need to talk._

-Jet's POV-

I can't believe Storm thought he could beat me at an extreme gears race. I chuckled slightly and stepped into the shower. I smelled like a pig who decided to wrestle with a wet dog. Yeah it was that bad, Storm decided to go onto a course with a lot of mud and uncivilized birds, but without a doubt, I totally destroyed him. While I was washing, I heard my phone vibrate. I stepped out the shower with a towel around my waist and dried off my feathers. I picked up my phone and saw that Amy texted me. _We need to talk. _"Aw geez, I saw this coming." I quickly texted her back, _Yeah, I know we do. _ "Can't believe we thought it would actually work. We fell for each other way too fast, and she was basically heartbroken. Matter of fact, we were kind of each other's plan B." After putting my goggles back on, I stepped out of the bathroom and took a deep breath. A couple of minutes later, Amy texted me back, _I'm on my way then, see you later. _While I was waiting for Amy, I noticed I got two different texts. I got one text from Storm and one from Wave. I checked Storm's text first. He was telling me about a new Babylonian treasure that we can go find, yet Wave's text was a little, heart-wrenching. It brought up memories I wasn't prepared to bring up again. _Jet, I miss you, can't we try again? I know you and Amy are falling apart. Dump her already and come back to me. No matter how hard I try, I can't get you out of my mind, please call me when you get the chance. I love you more than you could imagine, and you didn't know how much of this hurt my ego telling you all of this. _I smiled when I read the last part, and now I know that she really truly means it when she says she loves me. Too bad I'm ending this thing with Amy. Well, I guess we'd be better with other people anyway. Who would have thought I'd be possibly getting back together with Wave?

**A/N: *looks around nervously* Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in like, 3 or 4 months. I've been really busy with a LOT of things. ANYWAY I have three announcements, Number 1: If any of you have noticed, I'm holding a poll on my profile asking about 'Love is a Hard Thing' if I should make it a two-shot, leave it alone, or make it another story. Please try to vote on that. Number 2: I'm planning on filling you guys in about what happened to Wave and Jet's relationship. Answer in reviews on what I should do. Make it an individual story or fit some flashbacks into this story. Now, the last and final announcement: I'm making another story, and it's going to be a love triangle. This triangle is going to be very unusual, so PM me what you think it's going to be. You only get one shot, so think carefully. Whoever guesses right, I'll put ONE of your Ocs in. After that, I'll accept a couple more if I can fit them in the story. Okay, Hedgie out :)**


End file.
